Wilted Dragon
by highLites.blAck
Summary: Hiei comes back from Mukuro many years later and finds his beloved kitsune with another woman. Not only is Hiei broken, but Kurama wants his little fire demon. They don't confess their love, but contain it until they both burst.
1. Date with Destiny

_This one isn't like my first one. I'm also going to have lyrics from a song in ever chapter(because it's cool...) and this chapter its _Rain_ by _Breaking Benjamin_. (I don't own Breaking Benjamin. That would be awesome if I did though...)_

_If it's bold and italic, it's the lyrics. If it's just italics, it's a flashback. Hope you enjoy!_

_.highLite.blAck._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The freezing rain drops pounded on Kurama's window as he stared into his old college books. He loved reading all his old books for his spare time. Each drop seemed to echo throughout his room, but he was too busy studying to pay attention. As he read on farther into the book, he came across a short fable called "the Fox and the Raven." Why the educators had put a story like this in a college level book, Kurama didn't understand.

Suddenly, out of no where, Kurama started to cry. He didn't mean to, he just cried. The tears that hit the book echoed as loud as the rain to him. It had been so many years and he couldn't stop thinking about the small, raven haired fire demon that used to tease Kurama for going to school. "Too long," Kurama muttered, wiping the tears off his book. He had to forget though, that their love ended a long time ago and he would never see Hiei again.

_**I don't have a past**_

_**I just have a chance,**_

_**Not a family or honest plea remains to say,**_

Hiei hated rain. It reminded him of the last time he saw Kurama. It had been countless years ago and Hiei couldn't forget about him. He couldn't forget how he made Kurama upset, how he made him cry.

"_Love's a painful emotion you have to deal with," Kurama had told him, trying to hold back his tears. "And if you'd rather stay with Mukuro, go ahead. I won't wait for you, though. I'm going to move on."_

"_Fine," Hiei snapped. "So will I!"_

He didn't live up to his word. The thought of Kurama in a house with another person, probably a woman, pained Hiei. There were probably lots of kids with red hair and emerald eyes running around. Kurama probably lived in a big house with a garden in the front with flowers of all colors. Hiei knew that it was Kurama's dream house.

'At least someone achieved their dream,' Hiei thought to himself. The only dream Hiei had was to be with Kurama forever and now, it was too late. Kurama probably hated him for leaving him, despised him in fact. Hiei didn't blame him, he hated himself too.

_**Rain, rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun. **_

Death. The first word that popped into Kurama's mind as he did the crossword puzzle. 'Something that would stop misery,' it said. Five letters for the box, the perfect fit, though Kurama knew that wasn't it. It was to suicidal for a college book. But he wrote it anyway. He stared at the five letters. D-E-A-T-H. He felt no need to die when he was with Hiei, but now, he wouldn't fight his best, his body refused. His yearn and want for Hiei forced him. Lover. Another five letter word that stopped misery. That couldn't be it either. L-O-V-E-R. That's what Hiei was, Kurama's lover. Kurama moaned loudly and the door opened slightly. His ningen girlfriends's big blue eyes stared at him. "Shuuichi, is something wrong?" she purred. He shook his head and slammed it on the desk. "Baby? Something is wrong. Tell me." Kurama looked at his girlfriend with great caress.

"Don't worry about it Kyohaku(or in English, star), my little star. I'll be fine," he sighed heavily and she shrugged, closing the door softly. He liked Kyo, his nickname for her, but it wasn't anything compared to what he used to feel for Hiei. He wasn't sure if he still felt it.

Kyo expected him to propose to her soon, she told Yusuke, who told him. He wasn't planning to but, then he promised Hiei he'd move on.

"But if Hiei comes back," he muttered and shook his head against the desk. No, why would Hiei come back. He was probably with Mukuro right now, training his children to fight. Even if he did come back, he wouldn't want Kurama anymore.

_**Is it you I want,**_

_**Or just the notion**_

_**Of a heart to wrap around so I can find my way around**_

Hiei sat up quickly. He was already in Human World, why shouldn't he visit Kurama? Even if he did have a family, he could still talk to him. He couldn't kiss his fragile, beautiful fox, but he could touch him and maybe he could even hold him. Even so, what would he say to the fox? I still love you Kurama, I want you back? No, it's too late for that. If only he'd known how much pain he was going to endure when he left his precious fox, he wouldn't have gone. If only he'd known it was true love.

Hiei quickly scrambled up. He couldn't sit any longer, he needed to go somewhere and do something. He just didn't want to stay by this stream.

'A visit to the town wouldn't be bad,' he decided and began to run so fast that not a drop of rain hit him.

_**Safe to say from here,**_

_**Your getting closer now,**_

_**We are never sad cause we are not allowed to be **_

Kurama looked out his window, staring down at the dark streets, bathed by the soft light of the street lamps. He decided to talk a walk, even though it was pouring rain. Something was pulling him outside, he had this sudden desire to walk. He grabbed an umbrella and walked out of his room. "Kyo, my baby," he called and she came to him.

"Yes, Shuuichi?"

"I'll be gone for a few hours. I want to take a walk."

"But Shuuichi, it's pouring rain. You'll catch a cold."

"Let me rephrase my sentence. I need to take a walk."

"Why?" she stared at him, her eyes begging for answers. "Ar-Are you seeing another woman?"

"NO!" Kurama exclaimed and wrapped his arms around the ningen's waist. "Of course not. I love you, baby, and you know it." She giggled and kissed Kurama. It always pained Kurama to say that he loved her. He felt bad, but it felt worse to say it.

"I love you too," she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again, slowly letting her tongue slip into his mouth. Kurama pulled back and blushed.

"I-I have to go," he muttered and walked to the door, opening it and looking back at Kyo. She waved and blew him a kiss. He did the same and closed the door behind him.

_**Rain, rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun. **_

Hiei sensed destiny was going to strike him right in the face today, he sensed he was going to see Kurama, but he wasn't sure where. 'Daydreams,' he told himself. He felt this feeling every time he had come to Human World, but he still hasn't met Kurama and today was no different. Kurama was at home, cuddled up with his wife and all his kids were by them as they watched some family movie. They were all probably nice and warm as their fire burned throughout the night.

Something else hit Hiei's mind. Did Kurama ever think about him? Did Kurama ever see things that reminded him of Hiei? Hiei has cried for so long, wanting his fox, begging for his fox. Everything reminded Hiei of Kurama, even Mukuro. Human World was no better. He and Kurama had been almost everywhere around this place and every place has it's own memory, especially that stream. The first time Kurama wrapped his arms around Hiei and kissed him.

_**To lie here under you,**_

_**Is all that I could ever do,**_

_**To lie here under you is all,**_

_**To lie here under you is all that I could ever do,**_

_**To lie here under you is all, **_

Kurama walked down the streets, rain leaking off all sides of his umbrella. The wind picked up and Kurama shivered, but he kept waking. An invisible hand seemed to have his and be taking him somewhere, and he didn't feel like rejecting it. He soon found himself walking along the pier. It was beautiful, everything about it. The moon was reflecting on the oceans waters that were rocking the boats slowly. The rain hitting the ocean, leaving little ripples and making the reflection dance. The oceans rhythm seemed to be humming a lullaby.

Kurama was glad that whatever had pulled him here did, it was magnificent. 'Never before have I been so happy,' Kurama thought to himself, closing his umbrella and letting the rain pour down on him. The only other time Kurama had felt like this was when Hiei had come to his window at 2:00.

_There was a tapping a Kurama's window in his old home and he opened his eyes. Hiei was sitting on the window sill, cold and wet. Kurama smiled and opened the window._

"_Yes, Hiei?"_

"_Kurama, I just came to tell you I can't stop thinking about you! I don't know why I came, but I feel so content with you, I feel so-so free," Hiei embraced the fox and Kurama smiled up at him. _

"_I feel the same way."_

"_I love you Kurama. And I always will," Hiei kissed the fox passionately, his fingers running through Kurama's auburn red hair, twirling and twisting. _

Kurama picked up a stone and stared at it. Hiei said he'd always love him. He didn't, though, he left him! He hated Kurama!

"LIAR!" Kurama angrily threw the pebble into the water. "YOU PROMISED!" he sobbed, leaning against the rail. "You said you'd love me forever, you liar, you traitor."

"Who says I didn't?" a voice answered and Kurama turned to see Hiei wrapped in his cloak, leaning against a street lamp. The light faded down on him, lighting up his pale face and his sexy, rouge(red, in french, incase someone doesn't know) eyes.

"Hi-Hiei?" Kurama rubbed his eyes vigorously and looked back at the demon. Was he real? Was Hiei really standing in front of him.

"Yes?" Hiei closed his eyes and leaned his head back, crossing his arms.

"How-Wh-what are you doing here? Where'd Mukuro?"

"Back at home."

"Oh. So, um, how's life been?"

"It's been okay. You?"

"It's perfectly good. So how's your love life?" Kurama asked quickly and blushed.

"It's fine," Hiei lied. "Yours?"

"Fine," Kurama lied also. He may have had a girlfriend, but she's not the one. Hiei was.

Hiei stared at Kurama. "Fox," he barked and Kurama looked up, smiling. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't think that I'm stupid," Hiei snapped and Kurama blushed. Had Hiei felt his true feelings? "Something's wrong in your life."

"What gives you that idea?"

"You're standing by a pier, you put down your umbrella, you're not happy. I know you better than anyone, better than your wife, better than your kids."

"Wife? Kids? What? I just have a girlfriend," Kurama looked away from the gaze of the crimson eyes. "I don't really want kids," he mumbled. "Or a wife."

"Oh," Hiei sighed. There was a long, awkward pause between them.

"Well, I should get back," Kurama sighed and looked back at Hiei. "I guess I'll see you around." Kurama started to walk off, opening his umbrella again.

"So that's it?" Hiei called after him and Kurama stopped walking and turned to face his ex-lover. "Not even a good-bye? Not after all we've been through."

"No, not even a good-bye," Kurama smirked. "Hiei, don't think just because we've seen each other it means something. I have a girlfriend and you have Mukuro. It's too late."

"Mukuro?" Hiei murmured but then realized that the fox thought he was with Mukuro, so he decided to play along. "I wasn't suggesting anything. I just said you didn't say good-bye."

"Neither did you," Kurama answered and walked away into the fog. He soon disappeared out of Hiei's sight. He bashed his head hard into the street pole. Blood trickled down his hair and touched his neck. He shivered and slowly sank against the pole until he was sitting.

"Kurama," Hiei moaned and let one tear trickle down his face.

_**Rain, rain go away,**_

_**Come again another day,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun,**_

_**All the world is waiting for the sun.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_More to come_


	2. Lonelyness

_This chapters song is going to be _For You _by _Smile Empty Soul_(no, I don't own them either)_

_Enjoy!_

_.highLiter.blAck._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kurama lay next to Kyo, listening to her soft, slow breathing. Tonight had been destiny. He finally saw his ex-lover, after all these years. He wasn't happy, though, he didn't feel satisfied. All that happened was he found out that his prediction about Mukuro was true, Hiei did love her and it was too late for Kurama.

'Oh well, at least I have Kyo,' he said to himself and wrapped his arms around the fragile ningen, burrowing his face into her soft, black hair. She smelled just like roses, such a sweet fragrance to his nose. Her eyes were such a pretty blue and she had the perfect body. Her stomach was skinny and flat, her breasts were perky and just the right shape and she didn't have an ounce of fat on her body. She was absolutely perfect.

Kyo was nothing. She wasn't anything like Hiei. Her outside was the exact same as her inside: soft. While Hiei was tough on the outside, showing everyone he could do anything he wanted. With Kurama, he was the complete opposite. Hiei was a demon, Kyo was a ningen. The love she had for him was for Shuuichi, not Kurama. Kyo loved the ningen him, she didn't know the other part. He couldn't love her even as close as he loved Hiei.

_**I waited for you,**_

_**I died inside my own head,**_

**_and I'd die again for you_**.

Hiei sat under the street lamp, staring out at the ocean. He could still see Kurama's outline bent over the rail. Kurama's ki was still lingering there, Hiei could sense it. Did Kurama really love him back? Is that why he left part of him with Hiei? Or was he just sensing things? It didn't matter, he liked the feeling of Kurama's ki. It was warm and beautiful, like Kurama. Hiei sighed deeply and stood up.

He began to walk, the rain pouring down on him. His shoes were sopping wet, but he didn't care. Then, right in the middle of the floor lay Kurama's red rose. Hiei bent down and picked it up. Did Kurama loose it? No, that was impossible. Kurama would never loose it unless it was on purpose.

Hiei clutched the rose to his heart. Maybe Kurama was showing him a sign. Maybe there was still hope that he loved him! Hiei quickly ran, following Kurama's ki. He ran faster than he had earlier that night. Then, he found himself in front of an apartment building.

"So much for his dream," Hiei snickered and began to go up the steps, Kurama's ki becoming stronger and stronger. The next thing he knew, he was outside Kurama's apartment. He put his fingers around his neckless chain and slowly took it off. In Demon World, Hiei had finally found it lying in a mud puddle. It wasn't as shiny as it was, but it was still his. Hiei smiled at it and pushed it through the crack.

_**So kill me with the love that you won't give to me,**_

**_and pack the wound with salt I want to feel it bleed_**.

Kurama sat up. He was sure someone was outside their front door. It was a demon, but not just any demon. Kurama threw his feet off the bed, put on his slippers and ran to the door in his boxers. He flew the door open to see a figure jumping away in the distance. 'Hiei!' Kurama gaped at the shadow. Oh how badly he wanted to call out his name, but he would wake everyone up. He turned and was about to go back to bed when he felt something under his foot.

Kurama lifted his foot and there was Hiei's most prized possession, his mother's tear gem. He must've gotten Kurama's rose. A sigh escaped Kurama's throat as he picked up the gem. Was this a sign? Did Hiei love him? Kurama shook his head and placed the gem around his neck. Why would he? He loved Mukuro.

But the gem...

_**I wish you were near me,**_

_**could feel it when you hear me say,**_

_**I'd die again for you.**_

Hiei knew that Kurama opened the door and he was glad he put it in quick enough. Another run in with Kurama was all Hiei needed before he snapped in half. His whole body was aching, his mind was aching, his heart was aching. His heart. It was in so much pain, Hiei wanted to die.

His heart once belonged to Kurama, a long time ago. And Kurama's belonged to him. Hiei took off his cloak and glanced on his chest where Kurama left his mark, a small rose. He had bitten and sucked for a long time on Hiei's chest until it came out perfectly and stayed permanently. Hiei had done the same, except on Kurama's hip and it was a dragon. Looking at this mark only brought him more pain.

He loved Kurama, he adored Kurama. He needed to be with Kurama. But fate tore them apart and he had to play along with it. There was nothing he could do.

_**So kill me with the love that you won't give to me,**_

_**And pack the wound with salt I want to feel it bleed.**_

_**You wanted me to crawl so now I'm on my knees.**_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_More to Come_


	3. Seasons Greeting

_It's another _Smile Empty Soul_ called_ Eraser_ (once again, I don't own Smile Empty Soul or any of their songs...Though I still think it would be awesome.)_

_Hope you enjoy_

_.highLiter.BLaCK._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

The next morning, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina came over for some tea. Kyo brewed the tea and shook her boyfriend up.

"Shuuichi," Kyo cooed, still shaking him. Kurama mumbled, and turned, looking into Kyo's bright blue eyes. "Shuuichi, our guests are here," she whispered.

"Guests? What? Oh, them, right," Kurama sat up slowly, grabbing his head.

"Shuuichi, what's wrong?" she purred, running her fingers through his hair.

Kurama stole a glance outside. The window was fogged up and the day was very grey. Kurama thought he saw something white pouring from the sky. He smiled to himself. He loved the snow and everything about it, though the flowers wilted. This time of year, though, there were a lot more evergreens it seemed. Kurama loved evergreen trees, the smell, their look, their feeling. He also loved to decorate trees. Today Kurama and Kyo were supposed to decorate their Christmas tree with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko and Yukina, but Kurama didn't feel like decorating today.

"Shuuichi, come on, there's one week to Christmas and we need to decorate," Kyo pleaded. "Come on, baby, we're all waiting for you."

"I feel sick," Kurama moaned, still staring out the window.

"Oh baby," Kyo lay down next to him, wrapping her arms around his stomach. "I'll get you some hot tea."

"Can I have hot chocolate?" Kurama turned his head. "Please."

"Of course," Kyo kissed his ear and giggled. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Kurama smiled as she left. He sat up quickly and something cold banged against his chest. He looked down and saw Hiei's gem gently draped around his neck. He smiled, picked up the gem delicately, brought it to his lips and kissed it. Once he did, his lips felt cold and numb. He went to the mirror and looked in the mirror. Sure enough, his lips were a purple blue like he was cold.

Yukina walked in, holding a tray with a mug of hot chocolate and a plate with scrambled eggs. When she saw the gem hanging from his neck, the tray clanked to the floor. Luckily, the china didn't break into many pieces, but there were some cracks and the hot chocolate spilt everywhere and the eggs splattered.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Yukina gaped at the gem. Kurama pulled it off his neck and hid it. "Kurama? Where did you get that?" Yukina asked a little louder, thinking that Kurama didn't hear her.

"I promised the person I wouldn't say," as he looked shamefully at his feet. Yukina moved closer, stepping over the mess on the wooden floor.

"Kurama, did my brother give it to you?" Yukina leaned so close to him that he could feel her breath on his cheek. It was icy and cold. "Tell me the truth. Please, I need to find my precious brother! I need to know who he is!"

_**Some days are better,**_

_**better than others.**_

_**Can't run forever**_

_**pushing me under.**_

Hiei was resting in a giant oak tree right, outside Kurama's apartment, when he felt the first****snowflake on his cheek. His eyes flew open and he sat up quickly, sensing his sister in Kurama's house. He leapt to the window sill and wiped off a little bit of fog from the window and pressed his right eye against it. Inside, Yukina was almost on top of Kurama, demanding something. Hiei saw Kurama holding his gem tightly and realized Yukina knew that Kurama had found her brother, him, Hiei.

He pressed his ear against the glass and tried to listen as best as he could. He couldn't make out some words, but most of them were pretty clear.

"Please, Kurama! I need to know who my brother is!" Yukina begged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I promised the person who gave me this gem I wouldn't give his identity to anyone, not even Koenma." Hiei smirked. Kurama hadn't promised this, but he knew that it was important to Hiei that Yukina didn't know who her thieving, lying brother was.

"Kurama, do you honestly think I'm a baka? I know that all of you know who my brother is. Please, I'll be so happy if you told me."

"Yukina, I can't."

"Fine," Yukina's footsteps echoed throughout the room.

Hiei pressed his eye once more against the glass to watch Kurama****His precious****kitsune was playing****with Hiei's gem, twirling it in his long, thin fingers. He stood up and began to walk to the window.****Hiei looked everywhere, trying to find a place to go, a place to jump. If Kurama knew he were outside his window...

He jumped to the tree, crouching, trying to blend in with the snow. It was his only place to go, but it wasn't very helpful. Maybe if he went to the window-

Too late, Kurama had pushed the window open. Hiei quickly sucked all his ki and hid it, so Kurama wouldn't find him. He lay absolutely still, not moving a muscle. Even the slightest movement, even a breath, might accidently let his ki escape and Kurama would notice him. Kurama looked around the white a grey landscape, on the roof, at the cliff that his house was perched by, on the floor. There was no trace of Hiei. Kurama looked at the tree and saw the tip of raven black hair sticking out behind a pile of snow on the thick branch.

"Hiei," Kurama cooed. "Come inside, you must be freezing." Kurama waited for a few moments for any kind of response, but Hiei still didn't move.

Hiei sat there frozen, hidden behind that small pile of snow. Being short finally had some positive uses. Kurama leaned on the window sill, resting his chin on his left hand and playing with the crystal in his right. He smirked, closed the window and covered up his ki. Slowly he opened the window again, not letting it make a sound. His ki stayed perfectly hidden.

"Thank the gods," Hiei muttered and stood up, jumping on the roof. He spread his legs and looked between them. Staring right up at him were Kurama's big emerald eyes and a goofy smile. Hiei froze and fell off the roof. He dug his nails into the wall and held on. "GOD DAMMIT KURAMA!" Hiei shouted as he desperately tried to hold on****"Did you _have_ to live on the tenth floor?" Kurama laughed****as Hiei glared down at the fox.

_**What a way to live my life,**_

_**Having fun.**_

_**With the battles I don't want to fight,**_

_**That I've become.**_

'Death,' thought the fox as he stared up at his fire demon, clinging to the wall. 'When your

finally escapes after its long captivity. Something that stops misery.' A red rose petal flutter right onto Kurama's cheek, pulling him out of his thoughts. His rose was falling out of Hiei's pocket as he was trying to plant his feet on the wall.

"Hiei, let my rose fall," he called up to the demon. Hiei looked at his pocket and sure enough, Kurama's rose was sticking out. He began to shake his leg letting the rose slowly slip from him. Kurama reached out his hand as the rose delicately floated down. "Rose whip," Kurama muttered to himself, his rose becoming a long, thorny green whip. He slashed it around Hiei's leg, trying not to hurt him. The thorns dug into Hiei's leg and he let go, falling right past Kurama.

Upside down, the world was much different. The sky was below him and he was underneath the Earth. It was a scary feeling, hanging there, his arms crossed. Kurama was pulling him up slowly, hoping the whip wouldn't break, making Hiei fall on his head. Finally, he climbed on the window sill, shaking the whip off his foot.

_**Now it's going great**_

_**All the lines are blurry n decayed**_

_**I cant recall **_

_**its like we used to blame **_

Kurama was sitting on his bed, wearing blue and black boxers. His legs were tightly buckled together as he played with Hiei's precious gem. "Help us decorate," Kurama's eyes examined Hiei's body. "Oh you, um, _dropped_ this," Kurama held out the gem and Hiei snatched it, dropping it around his neck and tucking it under his shirt.

"You dropped that," Hiei nodded at the rose on the floor, which had transformed back as soon as Hiei shook it off his foot. Kurama blushed, picked it up and put it behind his head. The rose disappeared from Hiei's sight

There was a long silence between the two, not the awkward kind of silence, the quiet silence, the kind where words are spoken without moving your lips. Kurama slowly reached for the fire demons hand, taking it into his. Hiei grasped the kitsune's hand, wrapping his fingers around Kurama's own delicate, slender fingers. Hiei pulled Kurama up and Kurama led him to the door. The silence wasn't broken until they opened the door.

_**Is it me or is it you?**_

_**There's something in your eye.**_

_**All the things that we could do,**_

_**but we just want to fight.**_

As soon as they opened the door, the two demons let each other go. As soon as Hiei stepped into the hallway where he was greeted with a little squeal. Yukina flew her arms around Hiei's neck, taking him in for a soft, loving hug. She let go after a few minutes and smiled at him.

"Hiei-chan! It's been so long! How are you?" she asked with pure delight in her voice, her teal eyes sparkling. Hiei smiled at his long lost sister and shrugged.

Kuwabara's head popped from the living room to the hallway. "Did some say Hi-" The oafs mouth fell open. "Hiei!" he exclaimed and picked up the fire demon, giving him a huge bear hug and ruffling his hair harshly.

"You never fail to make a fool of yourself," Hiei snapped and Kuwabara laughed, glad Hiei was finally back.

"Yo, Urameshi, come get this! Hiei's back!" Kuwabara called into the living room. Yusuke, Keiko and a girl with long black hair and bright blue eyes walked in. At that moment, Kurama came out of his room, all dressed and pinning a bobby pin in his hair.

Hiei glared at the girl, seeing a huge red mark on her neck. "Who's _she_?" Hiei snarled. He didn't like her, she was Kurama's girlfriend and Hiei knew it. Only a demon could make a hickey like that.

"This is Kyo," Kurama said. "My-my girlfriend," he murmured and Kyo glared at her boyfriend. She quickly looked back at Hiei and smiled.

"Hello, um," she thought for a moment and held out her hand and triumphantly said Hiei. "Don't mind Kurama. He doesn't seem himself today. Isn't that right, baby," she purred and kissed Kurama's cheek. Hiei glared at her hand and looked up. Kyo quickly retreated, blushing and feeling quite ashamed.

"Hn," Hiei murmured, leaning against the wall.

Kyo clapped her hands and beamed. "Well, let's continue decorating! Since our new guest doesn't seem to like me then he can join Yusuke and Keiko's group." She sneered at Hiei and grabbed Kurama's hand, kissing him.

For Hiei, this was Hell. He wanted to collapse, fall to his knees, die. Watching his fox kiss someone else was torture. He trembled and grabbed Yukina's hand without realizing. Kurama had completely forgotten him. Hiei resisted the tears and stormed off. He couldn't believe it, he _wouldn't _believe that _his_ kitsune didn't love him anymore, even though he promised he wouldn't.

"Hiei!" Yukina called behind him. He payed no attention and slammed the door to the bathroom. Hiei leaved against the door and sunk to the floor. A tear rolled down his face, forming a red and black fiery tear gem. It clinked loudly to the floor, then another, then another.

'Why am I crying?' Hiei thought to himself. 'Why am I crying over that fucking asshole?' At the same time he was asking himself why he wasn't he dying for Kurama. A thousand needles were penetrating Hiei's broken heart. He moaned loudly, and grasped the mark on his chest. It was burning, singeing, wilting, like his empty heart.

_**Someday I will find the courage to erase you,**_

_**Someday I will find the strength to erase you.**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_More to Come_


	4. The Hole in Hiei's Heart

_Ok, this one song is different from the others. First, it's sung by _Mandy Moore_ and it's a feminen song. It's called _Cry_ by Mandy Moore (I don't own her either...That would be a little wrong)_

_Hope you enjoy,_

_.highLiter.BLaCK._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some tapped lightly on the bathroom door as Hiei lied against it. He could feel the vibration as the person tapped a little louder. "Hiei?" Yukina called, sounding quite worried. "Hiei? Please answer me. Are you sick?"

Hiei grabbed the door knob and pulled himself up, trying to contain his sadness. As soon as he did, his tears stopped and his expression was emotionless once more. He opened the door, forgetting about the black and red tear gems scattered on the floor. Yukina was staring at him with concern written all over her face.

"We-were you crying?" she asked, taken back. Hiei remained silent and still. "What's wrong?" Once again, she was left with no reply, not even a blink. She blushed and her gaze fell to the floor. The red and black stones lying on the floor immediately caught her attention.

Yukina bent down, picking one up. It took her only a moment to realize that these were tear gems.

"You-you're...you're my brother," she whispered, completely shocked and stupefied. "You were my brother this whole time!" Her eyes flew up to Hiei and he quickly looked away. "You're my brother!" She started to cry, throwing her arms around her long lost brother and letting her tear gems hit his shoulder.

_**I'll always remember,**_

_**It was late afternoon.**_

_**It lasted forever,**_

_**And ended so soon.**_

Kurama lay on the couch, watching everyone decorate. He felt like such an idiot, such a fool. Keiko and Yusuke were setting up a little village under the tree and Kurama watched them. Two figures caught his eye; A couple holding hands while sitting by the frozen ice skating lake. Kurama smiled as he remembered when he and Hiei had done that. For four hours they just watched the ice skaters do figure eights and skate around the lake. They never said a word to each other, but they just held the others hand tightly.

Kurama's grip around the mug tightened and he stared into the tea, a tear rolling down his cheek and evaporating even before it touched the tea. The steam hit Kurama's cold, pale face. He really did feel sick, he missed Hiei desperately. Even if he could just get one kiss-

Yukina walked into the room dragging Hiei behind her. They both looked dazed, like their presence there was artificial. "Everyone, I have an announcement," Yukina sang and everyone looked up at her and Hiei. Kurama took a sip of his tea, staring at the tense fire demon.

"OH NO!" Kuwabara cried, dropping a golden ornament onto the wooden floor. As soon as it shattered, everyone looked at him. "You're not leaving me for Hiei, are you?" he begged and Yukina giggled.

"Of course not. But this announcement is important. I have finally found my long lost brother and the truth is, he wasn't that far from me! I feel so stupid since I never knew," the Koorime threw her arms around her brother. Hiei mindlessly wrapped his arms around her, his hand fiddling with her delicate, blue strands of hair. Everyone clapped, except for Kurama who was holding a mug. Instead he beamed at Yukina and she smiled back at him.

"Wait, what? Hiei, you're her brother?" Kuwabara exclamied, obviously shocked by the announcement. Hiei nodded absentmindedly. "How come I never knew?" Yukina let go of Hiei and walked over to her lover, kissing him on the lips.

"We didn't want to tell you because we were afraid you'd blab it," Yusuke snickered.

"I'll show you blabbing!" Kuwabara raised his fist and Yukina grabbed it.

"It's okay, I don't mind," she beamed at him. "I'm just glad I finally found my brother."

_**You were all by yourself,**_

_**Staring up at a dark gray sky,**_

_**I was changed.**_

Hiei couldn't feel anything, his body or his soul. His whole being was numb. There were striking pains in his heart that yearned for his kitsune. Right now all he needed was to be in his Kurama's arms and kiss him. It wasn't Hiei's fault, he loved him. But Kurama loved that ningen.

If Kurama wanted that _human_ girl instead of Hiei, he wouldn't argue. It wasn't Hiei's decision and he couldn't change Kurama's mind. He couldn't even kill that Goddamn girl because Kurama would hate him, he would probably kill him.

"Kurama," Hiei finally spoke. Kurama had heard him and looked up at the little fire demon. Suddenly, Kurama felt as if Hiei still loved him as the dragon etched in his skin burned. It wasn't the normal angry burn, it was a soft burn, full of passion and despair.

"Wh-what did you say?" Kurama asked Hiei. He didn't answer, instead he pursed his lips and bit his tongue so he wouldn't speak again. It didn't matter, all he could say was Kurama. Kurama. Life suddenly seemed so blank, so empty. Loneliness and darkness began to overwhelm the little demon. Kurama immediately sensed this and crawled toward Hiei on the couch.

"Hiei, sit down," Kurama begged, but Hiei didn't reply. "Hiei, what's wrong?" A small sneer came to Hiei's lips as he just stood there, his whole body frozen over.

"Oi, Kurama, what's up with Hiei?" Yusuke asked as he and Keiko walked over.

"Is everything okay?" Kyo asked, dragging Christmas lights on the floor as she came over. "Are you okay stranger, who's name I have yet to learn?" she giggled to herself and Keiko joined. Hiei glared at Kyo, the ningen Kurama decided was going to be his, with hatred burning in his eyes. How badly he wanted to slice her in half and take Kurama back into his own arms.

_**In blazes no one will find,**_

_**All your feelings so deep inside.**_

_**Was there that I realized, **_

_**that forever was in your eyes,**_

_**The moment I saw you cry.**_

Kurama stood up and wrapped his arms around Kyo, just so he could look better at Hiei. Emptiness and despair stared right back. Hiei's soul was dead and Kurama could feel his hip singeing. The only other time that he had ever felt the mark like this was when Hiei had his stomach sliced open by that dreaded Shigure. He was dying.

"Hiei," Kurama let go of Kyo and pushed her out of the way. Kyo, along with everyone _but _Hiei, was shocked by this action. Kurama shook Hiei violently. "HIEI! Wake up! You have to calm down! What's gotten into you? Hiei!" Kurama felt hot tears running down his cheeks as Hiei was slipping further and further.

"Stop it!" Kurama cried and everyone stared at the fox. "Stop it, come back! Hiei!"

"Kur-Um, Shuuichi, he's not _going_ anywhere," Yusuke said, looking concerned at the kitsune.

"Don't you feel it?" Kurama's head whipped to look at Yusuke. "Tell me you must feel it! It's so light, but I can! Yusuke, come _on_," Kurama begged, looking back at Hiei and shaking him more.

"Hiei!" Yukina ran to her brother and touched his face. "Oh no, he's so cold! It's like his soul has just disappeared!"

"You feel it, don't you Yukina?" Kurama whispered to the Koorime and she nodded, her eyes bulging.

"What could've happened that made him so upset?" Yukina muttered, tears streaming down her face.

"What's happening?" Kyo looked at Yusuke and he laughed nervously.

"Nothing!" he exclaimed and punched her in the face, knocking her unconcious.

"Yusuke!" Keiko exclaimed.

"What?"

_**I wanted to hold you,**_

_**I wanted to make it go away.**_

_**I wanted to know you,**_

_**I wanted to make your everyday,**_

_**Alright...**_

Hiei stared at the fox shaking him violently, tears pouring down his face. Kurama was crying for him, but it was just from his love for his _friend_, nothing more. The rose on Hiei's chest was pulsing furiously as Kurama sank to his knees, sobbing hysterically. He didn't even care that Yusuke just knocked Kyo out.

"Baka!" Keiko slapped Yusuke. "Why did you do that?"

"She doesn't know anything about demons, she wouldn't understand. If she asks, she fell asleep." Keiko glared at Yusuke.

Hiei found himself tuning out their conversation, tuning out his surroundings, even his weeping little sister. The only this that he was paying attention to was Kurama at his feet. His whole body was shaking as he was crying.

Then Hiei saw it, the little hole in his heart. He felt his soul traveling to the hole, the place where he'd lock himself away for ever, so he'd never have to feel loneliness or sadness again. But then that meant he'd never be able to see his precious Kurama again.

Kurama obviously felt this and looked up at Hiei, tears in his eyes. "Hi-Hiei, please, don't!" Kurama sobbed, his mark burning even more. "Hiei," he whimpered.

"I don't understand what's happening," Kuwabara took the sobbing Yukina into his arms.

"It's Hiei, his soul...It's locking itself away, for ever. He won't die now, he'll just be empty. We'll loose him forever," Yukina's voice cracked. "This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not," Kurama stood up, shaking. "It's mine. And I'm going to fix it."

Kurama took Hiei's hand. All at once, pain, happiness and anger poured into Hiei from Kurama's hand. Kurama led Hiei into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

"The dragon is burning the way it did when Shigure sliced you opened. You're dying and I don't know why!" Kurama cried, wrapping his arms around the little fire demon, _his_ fire demon. Then, he felt it. The heat coming from Hiei was intense and it was burning Kurama's skin. Hiei was dying because of shock. Not the normal human shock, a deadly shock only demons can experience when something they truly love disappears.

That's when Kurama knew that Hiei still loved him, his fire demon, his lover still wanted him. Kurama let go of Hiei and looked down at him. Hiei stared right back up, his eyes cold and blank.

"I-I can't believe it," Kurama muttered, wrapped his arms around Hiei's neck and firmly placed his chapped lips against Hiei's warm lips.


	5. Last First Kiss

_Okay, back to rock by male bands...heh heh. This song's called _Let You Down_ by _Three Days Grace

_Hope you enjoy,_

_.highLiter.blAck._

_(Oh, by the way I realized that I made it rain and then snow so it was freezing cold rain. Then it snowed. It's cause I'm an idiot)_

Kurama pulled away, breathing heavily. His whole chest was moving up and down on the rhythm of his beating heart. Hiei's eyes seemed to come back to focus, though he still looked like he wasn't fully back to his original self.

"Kurama," Hiei moaned and collapsed. Kurama held him up, cradling him.

"Hiei, how could you think I forgot you? How could you think I ever stopped loving you?" Kurama sobbed.

"How could you think I ever stopped?" Hiei mumbled, slowly running his fingers through Kurama's hair. "I promised you."

"I thought that was just a joke."

"It's too serious to be a joke."

"Hiei," he purred as Hiei began to slowly move his hands down Kurama's back. Yusuke banged on the door, completely ruining their moment. Kurama helped Hiei balance on the floor.

"You realize that this can never work, though," Kurama murmured and Hiei nodded, tears brimming in his eyes. "Don't cry," Kurama embraced the fire demon, tears coming to his own eyes.

"Don't be hypocritical," Hiei snapped and Kurama smiled, holding him tighter. "I promise you that someday, when that ningen is dead, I'll be waiting for you."

Kurama pulled away from Hiei, staring deeply into his eyes. He planted his lips one last time on Hiei's and pulled away, pushing the living room door opened. They both walked in and everyone immediately started to ask questions.

"Hiei," Yukina took her brother's hand. "Are you okay?" Hiei nodded and looked up at the kitsune, who was wiping a trickle of water running from his eyes.

"Where's Kyo?" Kurama asked, sniffing.

"Don't worry, she's sleeping soundly on the couch," Yusuke smirked. "Did I ever tell you I don't like her?" Kurama glared at Yusuke and stole a glance at Hiei, who was now hugging his sister.

_**Trust me**_

_**There's no need to fear**_

_**Everyone's here**_

_**waiting for you to finally be one of us**_

Hiei still felt empty. Knowing Kurama still loved him wasn't enough. He had to _be_ with Kurama, _his _fox, not the ningen's fox. She didn't even know about Kurama's secret. Now, because of her, he'd have to wait even longer for his kitsune. Someday, though, he knew he'd get him back, even if that ningen didn't die for another 80, Hiei promised himself he'd wait.

He loved Kurama enough to wait.

"Hiei," Yukina kissed her brothers cheek and hugged him tighter. "I was so scared!" she exclaimed, still holding him tight.

"Hn," Hiei muttered and Yukina laughed. A tear slowly crept down her cheek.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and looked away. His kitsune was stroking the ningen's hair. That's when Hiei realized something. She was exactly Hiei's height, they both had black hair and her brown eyes had a hint of red in them. Not to mention, she was wearing a bandage on her forehead where Yusuke punched her. She looked just like a female version of himself! Kurama had picked out a girl who would remind him of his _real_ precious lover; Hiei.

Excited by his discovery, he started to smile. Yukina looked a little confused and pulled away from her brother. Yusuke raised an eyebrow as Hiei started to laugh.

"Well, we lost him," Yusuke flew toward Hiei and threw him over his shoulder. "I think it's time we throw this old, broken demon out," Yusuke snickered.

Hiei stopped laughing and kicked Yusuke hard in his gut. Yusuke dropped him and grabbed his stomach.

"Ow, what's your problem?" Yusuke moaned. Kuwabara and Kurama burst out in laughter as a huge, smug grin formed on Hiei's face.

_**Come down,**_

_**Maybe for a fear,**_

_**You'll be safe here,**_

_**When you finally trust me,**_

_**Finally believe in me. **_

'He's back,' Kurama chuckled to himself and turned back to Kyo, ignoring Hiei's dirty glances at Kyo. Kyo lightly kissed the fox, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him even more passionately. Jealousy burned into Hiei's heart and his grin fell. Kyo's eyes opened and she gave Hiei a look as if she knew he loathed her and she felt the same way.

"Shuuichi," she purred, pulling her lips off Kurama's. Kurama's great, emerald eyes stared at Kyo and smiled.

"Yes?" he replied.

"When are we going to get married?"

The entire room fell silent as everyone stared at the two. Kurama's face turned so many different shades at once, he collapsed in faint. Kyo gasped and rushed to his side.

"Shuuichi-chan. Hunny?" she shook him and Kurama immediately sat up, his green eyes were wide and he almost looked in awe at her. "You okay, sweetie?"

"Di-did you just ask me when we're going to get _married_?" Kurama gaped at the ningen. When he said married, he dragged it out and his mouth dangled open.

"Yes. Shuuichi, we've been together for a long time and we even _live_ together. There's no point in waiting anymore," she stood up, and started to ramble on about the arrangements, invitations and more. Kurama only caught one thing; "And we can NOT have the wedding outdoors. We'll have to have it in a church."

A church. It almost burned to hear that word. Of course, he was a good boy.

When he was human.

But, he was a demon and so were Yukina, Hiei and Yusuke. The church pledged against demons and the priests were intensely aware of spirit energies. All he needed was to have his secret revealed the night of his wedding.

Which wasn't going to happen,

Kyo kept talking, not paying attention to anyone in the room. She was almost thinking allowed. "And we'll need to invite my par-"

"KYO!" Kurama finally got her attention. Kyo's mouth immediately shut and he sighed in relief. "Could we maybe talk about this another time?"

"What do you mean?"

"When there aren't people here," Kurama glanced around the room. Everyone was staring at him, including the little fire demon. Hiei's eyes met Kurama's and their gaze locked until Kyo rudely shouted at Kurama.

"EXCUSE ME! What do you mean! Why!" she glared at Kurama and tapped her foot impatiently. Kurama felt very small and wanted to shrink away, but he had to tell her sometime and incase she got a little too angry, he had witnesses.

"Be-because. I want to discuss it alone." He wanted to tell her the truth, but she really did love him and he didn't want to hurt her weak, human heart. Kyo's eyes remained on Kurama and she was refusing that answer. "Kyo, please."

"Now," she growled, glaring at her boyfriend. Kurama sighed, his entire body was shaking. If he told her he couldn't marry her, she'd need an explanation and he couldn't tell his secret in front of everyone. He glanced back at Hiei, who's back was turned to Kurama. Obviously he was upset about Kyo's request.

Kurama was upset about her request.

"I can't marry you," he blurted out. Keiko gasped and clutched Yusuke. Yusuke patted her shaking arm, but he had known that this would happen. You see, he knew Kurama and Hiei were in love, he just never said anything. And now, Hiei was back.

It was Kyo's turn to change different shades of pink and white in her face. She clutched her heart and backed into the wall, grabbing the couch arm. Her breathing got heavier and heavier as tears poured down her cheek.

"W-what?" She sputtered, shaking violently.

"It's hard to explain," Kurama murmured. "So I'm not going to bother."

"I thought you loved me." No sound came from Kurama as he stared at his twiddling thumbs. He stood up and took a few steps toward Kyo, who pushed herself against the wall as hard as she could. Tears were still running down her cheeks as he came closer. "SHUUICHI YOU LIAR!" she screamed and slapped Kurama as hard as she could.

Kurama clutched his stinging, pink cheek and sat on the arm of the couch. Kyo buried her face into her shaking hands and ran out of the room. Everyone could hear her sobbing as she ran down the hallway to the bathroom. She slammed the door and her sobs were muffled until they could hear nothing at all. Yukina and Keiko glared at Kurama and ran after Kyo.

"What was that about?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama didn't respond. Instead, he walked over to Hiei, his lover. He touched Hiei's shoulder and received a glare from Hiei's intense, rouge eyes.

_**I will,**_

_**Let you down,**_

_**I'll let you down,**_

_**When you finally trust me,**_

_**Finally believe in me.**_

"Hiei," Kurama whispered and Hiei turned his head from Kurama. Of course Hiei knew that Kurama didn't want to get married to Kyo, but what else was he going to do? He was never the best at expressing his feelings to anyone.

Especially Kurama.

"You should get married to her," Hiei muttered, wanting to kill himself for saying that. Kurama wasn't his, though. In the past, he was. In the past, Hiei and Kurama would spend hours together, doing everything they could. They both knew something would cut off their relationship, but the never talked about it. Kyo was the interference. Mukuro was the interference. _Life_ was the interference.

"What?" Kurama asked, yanking Hiei's body so he could look into the little fire demon's eyes. Hiei wouldn't lift his eyes too look into Kurama's bright emerald ones. "Hiei, what did you just say?"

Hiei's heart started to beat faster as Kurama's hand shook on his shoulder. Neither of them could think straight, neither of them could feel anything except the others touch. Hiei hated this feeling. Besides, Kurama left him mark on Kyo and soon, it would turn into the same thing on his chest. A rose.

It would sting when she longed for Kurama or when he longed for her. Or when Kurama was in danger. But, Kurama would never feel her feelings because she wasn't a demon. She would never feel the fox's true passion, no matter how many marks he left on her body.

"I said marry her," Hiei snapped. "You love her and she loves you." Hiei knew it was a lie, Kurama didn't love that ningen, Kurama loved him. But, Hiei was scared of love, he always had been. Ever since he was thrown off the glacier village, he was afraid that he would never be truly loved. He was scared whoever loved him would push him away again. Just like the Koorime.

"Hiei, you know that's not true!" Kurama hissed and looked back at Yusuke as if to tell him to leave. Yusuke got the message and pushed Kuwabara out of the room. Kurama knew that Yusuke knew because he knew Yusuke was smart, even though he didn't act like it. "I love _you_ Hiei, and only you."

"Hn," Hiei replied and swiftly pushed passed Kurama and sprawled his body on the couch. Kurama stared at the tiny demon laying on the couch. Hiei's black beater showed off his perfect, fit body and he had his head thrown back with his lips parted. He was frustrated and he needed to be alone. But, Kurama wouldn't allow this and sat besides Hiei.

Sitting sideways, the two marks brushed against one another and immediately burned the skin they were implanted in. Hiei cringed and Kurama groaned in agony. It didn't hurt too much, but it reminded them of what used to be. It hurt their hearts more than their bodies.

"Kurama," Hiei moaned and the fox looked down to the fire demon. Hiei had a sudden passion lighting in his eyes. Kurama smirked as he started into the rouge ovals. He found himself leaning closer to Hiei until their lips were barely touching. Then, he waited.

Hiei shook, wishing he could kiss Kurama again. He knew it was wrong, though. Both him and Kurama knew it was wrong. But, they were too in love to care. Hiei threw his arms around Kurama and pushed his lips onto the others.

They lay there, feverishly kissing and clinging each other. Hiei moved his hands down Kurama's back and stroked it as softly as he could. His fingers twisted and drew across Kurama's soft, baby skin. Kurama shuddered, but only kissed Hiei harder.

Passion and heat rose into the air as Kurama pushed his hips hard against Hiei's. Hiei groaned as Kurama's erect penis pushed against Hiei's. Kurama began to move down, kissing Hiei's neck. Hiei groaned louder and immediately Kurama kissed his lips, muffling up the groan.

"Sh," Kurama whispered and kissed Hiei's cheek. Hiei just stared at him, wide eyed and confused. He had almost forgotten that everyone was by the bathroom with the ningen girl.

Yusuke ran into the room and turned beet red at the awkward scene he walked into. Kurama threw his head up and smirked at Yusuke. He just blushed more and put both his hands behind his head.

"O-kay then. Um, I was just going to tell you two that they were coming _but_ I didn't actually think you'd be on top of each other yet," Yusuke chuckled and rocked back and forth on his heels. Kurama immediately got off the panting fire demon and fixed his hair. Hiei sat up, trying his best not to shake, but he couldn't help it. Kurama grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly, but then turned his back immediately and leaned on the window sill. Hiei plopped his head right back down and sighed heavily.

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama said, still staring out the window.

"I love you, too, fox," Hiei looked away from Kurama and to Yusuke, who was beaming.

"Well, now that we're all happy, here they come!" Yusuke exclaimed and clapped his hands loudly. As soon as he did, everyone filed in. Yukina had her arm around Kyo, who's eyes were now puffy and red. Keiko was right on their trail

_**Never want to come down,**_

_**Never want to come down,**_

_**Never want to come down,**_

_**Down,**_

_**Let you Down. **_

_More to Come..._


	6. A Night to ThemselvesLEMON

_The next song is _Beautiful_ by _Creed_. I don't own them either._

_But once again, that would be awesome._

_Well, I hope you enjoy the next chapter..._

_Oh by the way:_

_Because I keep forgetting details, the second chapter I said Kyo had blue eyes and then I said she had brown eyes with a hint of red. Well, she has the brown eyes. Also, I didn't write that Kyo woke up, which she did. _

_Also, I'm changing the rating to M, so just remember that._

_Hope you enjoy_

_.highLiter.blAck._

_

* * *

_

Kyo looked at Kurama, who's back was turned from everyone as he stared out the window. He looked so distant, slouched over and quiet. Kyo immediately suspected he was upset and she pulled away from Yukina and Keiko's grip.

"Kurama?" Kyo touched Kurama's shoulder and he swivelled his head to face her. She stared into his brilliant green eyes and leaned over to kiss him. Kurama reluctantly kissed her, but quickly pulled his lips away and he turned his head back tot he window.

Kyo looked over at Hiei and glared at him. It was almost as if she knew it was his fault Kurama was acting that way. The response from Hiei wasn't what she expected. He snickered and a slight chuckle came from his throat. That just made Kyo angrier and she stormed right back to Yukina and Keiko.

"Hiei, do you have _anything_ to do with this?" Yukina looked over to her older brother. He turned away from his sister's big, round, innocent eyes. If Yukina looked at him like that, Hiei couldn't lie to her. She was so precious and delicate and she didn't deserve to be lied to.

"Yes," Hiei muttered, so only he could hear his voice.

Kurama, with his acute hearing, also heard Hiei's remark. He smiled and rested his forehead on the window pane. Lying was Hiei's worst trait, and he did it quite often. The only person that he couldn't handle lying to was his sister. It was difficult enough to keep his identity secret from her. Kurama guessed Hiei couldn't handle it anymore.

"What?" Kyo snapped. Hiei was silent and looked straight into Kyo's eyes. It wasn't hard for him to lie to her. After all, he _despised_ her.

"I said no, baka," he replied. One corner of Hiei's lip slowly crawled up until he had formed a half smile. Kyo stuck her nose in the air and looked away from the tiny fire demon.

Keiko grabbed Yusuke's hand and he wrapped his strong arms around her. Kyo was suffering and no one was helping her. For some strange reason, Keiko felt like it was her fault. She felt like she had to do something. Maybe it was because Kyo was her close friend. But, nothing she could do would make Kyo happier, and Keiko knew that. Demon's hearts were tough and could break human's easily.

But Kurama should be an exception. He's Kurama, the sweetest demon she's ever met. His heart was pure, partially because- Well, actually she didn't know why.

Then, it hit her.

The glances, the smiles, the secrets, them. Kurama loved Hiei and Hiei kept Kurama so...so, happy! Of course. That's why they were always so close when they were partners. That's why whenever one of them got hurt, the other would either shut down or immediately be at their side.

And that's why she found Kurama crying the night Hiei left for Mukuro. They're truly in love, and Kyo was just another obstacle to keep them separated.

"Keiko, you okay?" Yusuke's grip tightened around Keiko's waist. He knew she was well, but he wanted to make sure nothing was troubling her. And if something was, he'd always fix it.

"How well do you know Hiei and Kurama?" Keiko muttered and looked up at Yusuke. He bit his lip and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess pretty well."

"They're in love right."

Yusuke's entire body froze and he looked around, making sure no one else heard it. No one was looking at Keiko, though.

"Yusuke," Keiko tapped his arm lightly. Yusuke sighed heavily and nodded.

"Don't tell _anyone_," he murmured and let go of her. All he kept thinking was, 'how did she figure it out?' And then, another thought popped into his head. Who else could recognize the relationship between the two?

Hiei glanced at Kurama. He was slouched with his elbows resting on the ledge and his legs were spread only a few centimeters apart. Hiei's eyes traced Kurama's perfect figure. He followed the arch in Kurama's back, right over his tight butt and down his thin, muscular legs.

Kurama stole a glance at Hiei and found him staring at his body. His eyes narrowed, but a small smile came to his pale lips. "Do you want to stay over?" Kurama mouthed, holding Hiei's eyes with his own. Hiei nodded and smirked.

"Kurama, I'm leaving," Kyo blurted out and everyone looked at her. "I need some time to think."

Kurama bit his lip and glanced at Hiei. Fire was dancing in Hiei's eyes as he made eye contact with Kurama again. Kurama pulled his eyes from Hiei and looked back at Kyo.

"Fine," he said.

Kyo felt extremely offended. She just told her boyfriend that she was leaving him for a little and he didn't give a shit. Maybe he knew she really was going to come back. That's what she hoped because if he didn't care...

If he didn't care, she would be heart broken.

_**She wears a coat of color**_

_**Loved by some, feared by others**_

_**She's immortalized in young men's eyes**_

Kyo turned to look at Kurama for the last time. She planned to come back in three days, but she had no idea where she would stay. Yusuke and Keiko offered to let her sleep on their couch, but she didn't want to stay with someone knew. Wild thoughts were fluttering throughout her head and there was so much she wanted to do.

It was late, about eleven o'clock, when Kyo closed the door quietly behind her. All the guests were gone and it was finally just Kurama and Hiei. Kurama collapsed on the couch next to Hiei, sighing heavily. Hiei immediately began to kiss Kurama.

But, Kurama was in no mood. He was tired and upset. So, he pushed Hiei off lightly. All Kurama wanted to do was watch a little TV and think.

Kurama switched the channels, searching for something interesting. Hiei kept glancing at Kurama, but they were very quick glances. Kurama could feel his hot eyes burning on him every time he did look at the kitsune.

Of course Kurama missed the fire demon, of course he missed holding Hiei in his arms, but he was in no mood to be touched. The worst part was, he didn't understand why he was in such a bad mood. Maybe it was just the fact that Kyo left.

But why would he be upset over that?

_**Lust she breeds in the eyes of brothers**_

_**Violent sons make bitter mothers**_

_**So close your eyes, here's your surprise **_

Hiei pulled away from Kurama with a heavy heart when Kurama shoved him. Before, all Kurama wanted was to kiss his fire demon and make love to him. Now, everything seemed to change. He got quieter and much more somber as soon as Kyo said she was leaving.

'Is Kurama really in love with that ningen?' Hiei thought as he eyed the troubled fox. 'And why can't I cheer him up from whatever was upsetting him.' He was confused, probably more confused than he's ever been. Kurama was sitting next to him and he couldn't touch the fox. What was wrong with his lover?

"Kurama," Hiei pleaded, hoping it was all a joke.

Kurama didn't answer his plea. Instead, he shut off the TV and stood up. Neither of them said a word as Kurama left the room.

Tears ran down Hiei's cheek, becoming the fiery tear gems and falling onto his lap. Now he knew he did something wrong and there was nothing to do about it.

Unles...

_**The beautiful is empty,**_

_**The beautiful is free,**_

_**The beautiful loves no one,**_

_**The beautiful stripped me.**_

Kurama tossed the lettuce for the salad he had a strange craving for. He poured the dressing in, stirring the bowl harder and harder. All he could think about was the fire demon sitting in the other room, confused and hurt. Kurama had hurt the demon and he was sorry, but he refused to be touched.

Suddenly, Hiei's ki disappeared. Kurama turned his head to the door and stared down the dark hallway. The only light he could see was the hanging lamp above his head. The living room lights had been shut off, probably by Hiei. Kurama decided that Hiei probably fell asleep.

But he was very wrong. Hiei had flattened himself next to the kitchen door, masking his ki. He hoped Kurama didn't notice that there was someone right outside of his door. He strained his head and looked into the kitchen. Kurama was standing in front of the counter, scraping his salad onto a plate. Hiei smirked and leapt.

Kurama found himself pinned under Hiei. A few pieces of lettuce were lying next to him, but other than that, there was absolutely no mess. Hiei began to nibble Kurama's neck and Kurama moaned in response.

"Hiei!" he begged, trying to free himself from Hiei. "Stop, please!"

Before he knew it, his pants and boxers had been tossed somewhere behind Hiei. Kurama's entire body shook. Hiei was _raping_ him. Just because Kurama wasn't in the mood, Hiei was raping him!

"Hiei, STOP!" Kurama whined loudly, struggling and withering. Hiei wouldn't let Kurama go, though. Hiei's own pants slipped off and he began to kiss Kurama's stomach, moving down to the mark on his hip. Kurama moaned loudly as it singed his skin. Hiei let go of Kurama's hands, but now he was holding his legs down. Kurama sat up and tried to push Hiei off. The little demon had seemed to lock himself to Kurama.

"Kurama," Hiei murmured and Kurama looked down, hoping that wasn't just a moan. "I hate that ningen girl." Hiei stood up and pulled his pants up. Kurama looked up at him. That was almost pointless and he really needed to find his pants.

Hiei beat him to it and threw them at Kurama's chest. Then, he disappeared into the living room. Kurama sighed and slipped into his clothes. Suddenly he realized Hiei wouldn't have actually done anything to harm him. Hiei wanted to see what reaction he got and whatever it was, he'd answer it with his own reaction. Kurama reacted negatively and it hurt Hiei. It hurt Kurama, too.

_**In your mind she's your companion**_

_**Vile instincts often candid**_

_**Your regret is all that's left **_

Kurama lay on his bed with his hands underneath his head and his elbows sticking up. He lay there for a long time without his eyes ever closing. Random thoughts popped into his mind, like what was Hiei dreaming about or where Kyo was going. From the living room, he heard a loud whimper from Hiei. It must've been a bad dream.

Kurama felt responsible for Hiei's dream, whatever it was. Hiei wanted Kurama and he immediately rejected him because he didn't want anyone to touch him. Or maybe, that's _exactly_ what he needed.

The darkness overwhelmed Kurama as he stumbled into the hallway, desperately feeling for the living room entrance. Finally, he found it and felt his way to the couch. He touched Hiei's silky, black hair and moved his hands to his face. Kurama stroked Hiei's cheek and felt his eye's eyelashes flutter and his eyes open against his hand.

Hiei sat up, digging his nails into Kurama's arm. At first, he thought it was a demon attacking him, but then he remembered he was in Kurama's house and he was safe from any demons. He let go of Kurama's hand and scooted away from Kurama.

Kurama took this as an opportunity to sit down, so he did. They sat in darkness and complete silence for a little while, until Kurama put an end to it by whispering Hiei's name. Hiei looked at the kitsune, but didn't reply.

"Hiei," Kurama cleared his throat, hoping this time Hiei would hear him. Still, Hiei didn't answer. Kurama grew frustrated and shouted loudly, "ANSWER ME, BAKA!" Hiei turned his head to Kurama as a response.

"Thank you," Kurama sighed. "I'm sorry, don't be angry."

"Hn."

"Please, Hiei."

"Hn."

"Hiei."

"Baka," Hiei turned his entire body to face Kurama.

"Hiei, listen. I'm sorry, please don't be angry," Kurama stared into Hiei's crimson eyes. Both their eyes were getting fairly used to the darkness, but they could only see the outline of each other and their eyes.

"Why should I be angry?" Hiei snapped. Kurama knew he was upset and he didn't blame him. A long sigh escaped Kurama's throat. Hiei seemed almost interested in this sigh, but immediately returned to his normal mood.

Kurama's sigh was of frustration and sadness. He wanted Hiei to believe him so he could sleep peacefully, but at the same time he wanted-Actually he wasn't really sure what he wanted. All he knew was something was eating his heart away and he needed to find out what.

_**She told me where I'm going**_

_**And it's far away from home**_

_**I think I'll go there on my own **_

"Hiei, something's troubling me. I feel like something's tearing me apart and there's only one way to fix it. I don't know what, though," Kurama sighed again, only it was a small, quiet sigh. "I thought maybe you could help me."

"Hn, fox. All you think about is yourself. And that ningen. Did you even think for one moment that maybe all I want is to be with you forever? Or maybe that I can't live without you?" Hiei gasped and drew in his breath quickly. He didn't mean to say it, he didn't even _want_ to say it. But it was always how he felt.

"Re-really Hiei?" Kurama shook, not believing what just pasted over Hiei's lips. Hiei was once again silent, but his expression was screaming. Everything about both Hiei and Kurama changed at that moment. Suddenly, their lives didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

"Hn," was all Hiei could say. Even when he said that, it was shaky and so unconfident. It wasn't like Hiei at all.

They sat there, silence overwhelming them once again. Both their eyes were locked on each other, though, and they seemed to pass silent words. Finally, Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He flung himself onto Hiei and began to passionately kiss him, sliding his tongue into Hiei's mouth. Hiei moaned loudly and wrapped his arms around Kurama. His nails dug into Kurama's back, slowly scratching his flesh.

Kurama could feel Hiei slowly growing erect against his leg. Kurama began to grow hard, himself. Hiei wrapped his legs around Kurama's waist, pressing his manhood harshly against Kurama's stomach.

As Kurama began to move his way down, kissing his neck, then his covered chest, Hiei moaned and his grip around Kurama's hips tightened. Kurama had an extremely tough time taking Hiei's shirt because he was dripping with sweat.

"Fox," Hiei growled and Kurama looked up at him in response. "Fox, you're taking to long!" Hiei exclaimed and Kurama chuckled. Hiei threw off both his and Kurama's shirt. Finally, Kurama was able to kiss the fire demon the way he wanted.

Kurama nibbled Hiei's nipple and slowly circled his tongue around it. Hiei pulled his legs off Kurama and lay down, pulling Kurama by two locks of hair. Kurama refused to lay down, though. Instead, he moved his way to Hiei's pants. Hiei watched in fascination as Kurama removed his pants and boxers with his teeth.

Hiei cried out when Kurama sunk his teeth into his erect dick. Kurama began to suck, swirling his tongue around the head. Hiei's back arched and he clawed the couch, ripping a piece off. The sound of his couch tearing didn't trouble Kurama. All that mattered was his task.

Next, Kurama's pants slid off and Hiei stared in awe at Kurama. Of course he had seen Kurama naked before, but it had been so long.

"Wait" Hiei moaned and Kurama looked at him. "Please. Not to-" It was too late. Kurama pushed himself deeply inside Hiei and wrapped his mouth around Hiei's penis. Hiei shook violently and moaned loudly as Kurama started to push himself rhythmically in and out of Hiei. They both felt as if they were about to explode, but Hiei did first. Kurama lapped up the cum, still moving his hips. Finally, he burst inside Hiei, causing Hiei to moan loudly.

After about thirty minutes, Kurama collapsed on Hiei's hot body. Both were sweaty, sticky, tired and extremely content. Hiei ran his hands throw the exhausted fox's hair and smirked at the gorgeous demon lying on top of him.

"Hiei," Kurama panted.

"What?" Hiei still played with Kurama's red locks, tossing and tangling them playfully.

"We haven't done that in a long time."

Hiei smirked. "I know, fox."

Kurama put his chin on Hiei's chest and glared at him. "That's _not_ my name, Hiei."

"Hn." Kurama laughed and kissed Hiei's chest.

"I think I shall start calling you Koorime," Kurama chuckled and earned himself a playful tug of his red locks.

"Shut the fuck up," Hiei growled and brought his hands under his own head.

"Oh come on, Hiei. It's just a joke. You think I like being called fox?"

"Yes." Kurama laughed again and wrapped his arms around Hiei's stomach. Hiei looked down at Kurama and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you so giggly?"

That shut Kurama up. They lay there for a long time, letting silence and darkness consume them once again. When Kurama was finally about to fall asleep, Hiei brought him back to reality.

"Wake up," he nudged his lover. Kurama's eyes fluttered open and he mumbled a quiet what? "I love you, Kurama."

The kitsune's eyes flew open and he smiled. He immediately crawled up so his lips were touching Hiei's. Then, he shoved them violently onto Hiei's and kissed him, letting his hands explore Hiei's well carved body.

When he pulled away, Hiei looked dazed. "I wasn't expecting that," he said and they both laughed. "Oh God, fox. Now you gave me the giggles."

Kurama smiled and kissed Hiei once again. "Thanks for listening to me before," he said sarcastically.

"About?"

"Not calling me fox."

"Hn. I didn't before."

"Oh wow, once," Kurama rolled his eyes and sat up, moving off of Hiei.

"Kurama," Hiei muttered and Kurama looked back at him.

"Too late," the fox stood up and left the living room.

"NOT FUNNY!" Hiei shouted at the fox. He heard Kurama laugh and close his bedroom door. Hiei sighed and smiled, himself. 'Stupid fox and his human mood swings,' Hiei thought and laughed silently.

_**The beautiful is empty,**_

_**The beautiful is free,**_

_**The beautiful loves no one,**_

_**The beautiful stripped me.**_

_**The beautiful stripped me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_More to come**  
**_


End file.
